The Elven Pantheon
Brief Summary of the Religion The elven religion is one of the oldest religions in the world, the oldest elven religious texts the elves have been dated back to the initial foundation of the elven Kingdom of Cammel. The religion is polytheistic in which there is a total of twelve elven gods each with their unique characteristics, traits, and stories that depict each of the god’s stories and lives. This religion is very traditional just as how the elven culture is, elves take their religious beliefs very seriously if anyone was to interrupt or do anything out of line you would insult the gods and fellow elves. To outsiders, the elven religion is called Elven Paganism. The Gods * Aerith Queen of the Elven Gods/Ceremonies/Festivals/Attraction/Magic * Amra Elven God of Trade/Wealth/Beauty/Fortune * Conall Elven God of the Underworld/Death/Wealth/Vengeance * Daerieth Elven God of War/Peace/Harmony * Deanna Elven God of the Hunt/Wisdom/Archery/Animals * Elwin Elven God of Luck/Storms * Galaeron Elven God of Music/Knowledge/Arts * Lixiss Elven God of Health/Medicine * Melandrach Elven God of Strength/Horses/Honor/Crafts * Malon King of the Elven Gods/Sky/Sun/Law/Justice * Saria Elven God of Love/Beauty * Viessa Elven God of Marriage/Harvest The Gods Stories/Folklore Aerith Aerith the Queen of the Elven Gods’ wife to Malon. Aerith represents the cultural spirit of the elves and is the one who is believed to give the elves the gift of possessing magic. She is the goddess who created the elven lives and their land. Aerith also being joyous amongst the gods causing her to protect the deer in the elven lands. Amra Amra is the elven god that represents elven fortune, and beauty. With the help of Aerith, she gave the elves their natural beauty; it’s been rumored that the wood elves traditional face paint patterns descend from Amra and Galaeron. Conall Conall is the brother of Malon, the god of the underworld, and vengeance. Conall and Malon always had have been trading blows with one another, they have fought for control of the gods. Daerieth Daerieth is the son of Malon King of the Elven Gods, he represented the elven spirit when it comes to war, and diplomacy; even though he is the god of war for the elves. He and his twin sister Deanna were the first of the gods born from Malon and Aerith. They both we’re born from supernatural methods at least what the old elven prophets, druids wrote down; it’s said that they’re both born from a headache, however, it’s been mentioned in the surviving texts that after their births it caused some serious issues with the environment. Many stories depict Daerieth wielding a sword and short-spear, these weapons were known to slay dragons. This is also why many religious officials tell the elven royalty always beware of signs that come from the weapons that they believe once belonged to Daerieth himself. Deanna Deanna is the sister of Daerieth and the daughter of Malon, she represents the elven spirit when comes to hunting, wisdom, archery, and animals as a whole. Deanna happens to give the elves their natural affinity when it comes to using the bow, and hunting skills. Stories depict Deanna and her brother slaying dragons together, those who devote themselves to her will paint their faces in extravagant patterns, and colors before they go hunting. It is believed that Deanna gave the elves a strong bond when it comes to taming animals. Deanna also protects the eagle as it’s a sacred animal to her, this also why some elves keep them as pets and depict them in art as well as family symbols incorporate eagles. Elwin Elwin is the god of luck and storms, he is one of the gods that farmers believe in because of how the storms that he creates always bless them with plentiful harvests. It’s been shown that lost elves will find their way home without whether, some belief that Elwin blessed all elves with natural luck. Galaeron Galaeron is the other elven god that makes up the natural spirit, and culture when it comes to the arts. Being the brother of Aerith he and she created the elven the first elven instruments and music. Lixiss Lixiss is the elven god health and medicine. She is one who would save the elves in time of crisis where even their resistance to disease couldn’t save them. It’s been believed by many that she created the medicine that’s used today, because of how well it works. Melandrach Melandrach is the other elven god that covers aspects of war to be specific he is the god of strength, honor, and crafts. He is the brother of Daerieth and Deanna. He is believed to help his sister Deanna come up with the concept later the bow, and creating the concept of the elven bow designs. Malon Malon is King of all the Elven Gods, he and his wife Aerith are the creators of the elves as a whole. Every court case when swearing someone in always has mentioned his name do the laws, and dictates that were believed to be written bu Malon himself. Saria Saria is the elven god of love and beauty, she is married to Melandrach. Though Amra gave the elves their natural beauty Saria gave them beauty when it comes to clothing. She is the one who usually watches over the elves when it comes to romance to make sure that it stays strictly elven. Those who attempt to create a romance with someone that isn't an elf, a mark will burn on their forehead in which it shows they have displeased the gods especially Saria. In which the elf shall be exiled from the elven lands of Cammel and most likely will get sent to the worst places of the Elven Hell that Conall created. Viessa WIP Elven Rituals/Holidays/Celebrations WIP Category:Religions Category:Elf